


The One Night Stand He Will Never Forget And Always Crave

by KaystielPeck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top Cas Bottom Dean, every one is Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaystielPeck/pseuds/KaystielPeck
Summary: Dean Winchester has just turned 28 and has liked men and women. Hes never met any man or woman who is nice and hot. Until he met one man. Whats his name? Castiel. He met him at a bar they drank til they couldn't drink any more and then they went home together. Dean may never see him again.





	The One Night Stand He Will Never Forget And Always Crave

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first ever on shot so give me all of the criticism please it is needed so much thank you !!!!

Dean Winchester had just turned 28 years old so what does he do. What any other person would do. Celebrate with drinks but he has no one to do it with so he goes by himself to Ellen's bar. "Thanks Sammy for throwing me a surprise party but i dont think that I really needed it that bad. " Dean said to Sam. Bobby, Sam, and John staring at him after he said that Sam looked at them and back at Dean. "Your welcome but Dean you really did need this, you have not gone out side or talked to people ever since mom died." "Hes not wrong boy, you needed this, truly needed this." interrupted Bobby. "We all love you Dean and we are glad that you enjoyed it." said John. "ok well i guess you guys can leave now I'll be fine i swear ill try to 'interact' with people more." "ok if you say so i guess we will leave you alone then good by son." "Bye dad Sam and Bobby" Said Dean plopping down on to his couch as they finally left after a few hours of being at Deans house. They had been there since 9 am that morning once they left it was about 2 p.m. He turned the T.V. on and just thought, it really has been a long time since he has talked to people other than John Bobby and Sam. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for 9 p.m. so that he can later go out ,he decided to take a nap, till time to leave. A well deserved one at that. He falls a sleep very quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean awakens to an alarm going off next to his face. He leans forward and rubs his hands over his face, he feels like shit. Absolute shit, but he gets up and gets dressed any way. Once dressed he looks at him self in the mirror, he doesn't look too bad but he could use a hair cut and a little sun. He walks out side with his keys in one hand and leather jacket in the other he puts his jacket on as he sees someone leaving at the same time as him. He doesn't know who he is but he is cute, no hes hot with the way the clothing clings to his body and the way he walks. He puts the keys in the ignition and this man leaves before he does. He pulls out of his drive way and hes off to Ellen's Bar. Dean steps out of his car and sees the same car that this hot man was driving, but he ignores it because he thinks hes seeing things. He walks in and low and behold the hot man he saw earlier. He wants to talk to him but he cant handle embarrassing himself that much. He sits down at the bar and buys him self some drinks mostly shots. When he walks up to Dean saying "Hello my name is Castiel. And I saw how you were looking at me earlier and was wondering if i could sit with you?" Dean sat there in shock and aw with no mental function other than a nod of "yes". When Castiel sat down Dean just stared at him with shy eyes. Castiel clears his throat, which snaps Dean back to reality and he says"hello sorry its that your hot and.. " he blushes as soon as he says that. "My name is Dean Winchester. I believe that i live right next to you." "Yes you do and its adorable that you are blushing." Dean blushes even harder than before and he and Castiel just talk and drink their asses off. Dean would occasionally flirt with Castiel by brushing his shoulder against his or by looking in to his sky blue eyes. By the time they are ready to leave its damn near 2 a.m. and Dean says playfully "I think we are too drunk to drive home but im gonna any way" He gets up and pulls Castiel in for a kiss. Castiel can't help but push back with it and shoves his tongue in Deans mouth, Dean hums with enjoyment. Dean starts walking to his car with Castiel still latching on like a leach. When Dean opens the door to the Impala Castiel jumps in and then scoots over so that Dean can get in and drive . He drives off fast but not fast enough to get stopped by the police.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drives up to the drive way Castiel looks at Dean like he has never been looked at before and Dean just smiles. Dean pulls the out the keys and Castiel is already out the car waiting for Dean. they run to the door and Dean unlocks it they crash into the couch that is right next to the door. And they fall over it they break apart to take off each others clothes. They make it to Dean bedroom and they are in nothing but boxers. They lunge and reach for each other as Castiel pushes Dean down on the bed. "Your so hot Cas." Dean said through panted breaths. Castiel fell on top of Dean and was centimeters from Deans face "Did you just call me Cas?..... i like it its sexy." Castiel smiles into Deans and kisses him. He flips Dean over and just stares at him like hes at a museum and Dean is on display. Eventually Dean feels hand roaming over his back and ass. One hand sneaking its way in to the waist band of Deans boxers a shiver runs through Deans body and he arches his back and groans. Castiel removes his hands to pull down his own boxers and puts on a condom and then pulls down Deans all the way. Dean hears the click of a tube and he knows exactly what that sound is. Castiel slowly pulses two finger in and out of Dean and he builds up to three fingers and then he pulls them out. Dean immediately gets sad missing the feeling but it is soon replaced with Castiel cock. He bends over Dean and just fucks him like that for a bit then he stands up inside Dean and fucks him faster and faster till he cums. Dean can feel the warm liquid in side the condom and he loves the warmth of having someone inside of him. Castiel is about to pull out when Dean says "Can you not pull out I want to feel this warmth for a little bit longer?" Castiel looks at Dean with the most sincere and caring look and says "yes i can stay like this." They move ever so carefully as not to pull out and they just lay there dosing off. And they fall asleep. As peaceful as they will ever be. It felt like they belonged together. They stayed in that same position all night never moving or tossing just belonging to each other. But when Dean woke up it was to something cold and dark feeling. Castiel had left him, he forced himself to get up and go to the bathroom to relieve himself. On the door he saw a a note. It said "I'm sorry I had to leave I really enjoyed last night. Im leaving town to day lest night was my last night in town" then it said "flip over" as Dean did so he saw a number it was Castiels number. Dean smiled brightly at it even tho he was so sad that he would never get to see him again. He immediately went to his pants in a pile with the rest of his clothes on the floor and grabbed his phone to put the number in it. He then went to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning he woke up not knowing if he should text or call Castiel at all. Dean thought to him self "Maybe he doesnt want to see or hear me ever again" He decides to tell Sam about Castiel and let him decide for him. "Sam I really think that I love him I dont know what to do, do i call him or text him or should i not do it at all?" "Dean its going to be ok. I swear" "Yeah you say that but Sam he may not want to see me ever again. Sure he said he enjoyed it last night but he could have been lying." "DEAN!" Sam yells because its the only way to get Dean to calm down. "It will be fine just message him ok tell him how you feel that you want to experience him again." "ok I will " He pulls out his phone and taps the number that has Castiel's name atop of it and he freezes, he has no idea what to say. So he just puts what he feels. A few moments later his phone dings with a message. It's Castiel. "Sam he said that he feels the same way about me, but he can't come back or he will loose his job." Dean is just so sad and heart broken but he asks Castiel"I know that we just met but I would like to just try out over the phone dating please or just any thing i need you." Castiel responds with "Yes of coarse Dean we can try any thing that you want. We could date. Or be friends first. It doesn't matter to me. So long as you are happy." Castiel said with happiness. Dean anxiously responded "oh my God, really thank you." "Yes really i would love to have a relationship with you,. you are amazing and hot which are a hard combination to come across". Dean blushes and says"When is the next time, if there will be one at all, that you can come back?" "It will be quite a few months" " thats fine i still will get to see you again, see you in a few months"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few months and Dean is waiting at the air port for Castiel and when Castiel gets out of his gate Deans face glows bright with happiness. Dean and Castiel have been talking to each other every day for hours on end. Dean hugs Castiel and wont let him go until they get to the Impala. Castiel slides into the front and Dean gets in the drivers seat. Its pretty much quiet on the ride over there. Nothing but stares and small laughs at each other is done. Once they get to Deans house Dean helps Castiel with his things and he just sets them down and Castiel grabs Deans face with both of his hands and says "Do I have some news for you that you are going to love!" "Really what is it. Please don't make me wait." "Oh but I am going to make you wait I'm going to spend the day with you and love you." "I love you and I hate you at the same time but i don't know what is more." They spend hours watching T.V. and laughing and leaning on each other when Dean makes them lunch. By now its night time and Castiel says"Are you ready for your news yet???" Dean perks up real fast and says"Yes i am I have been wanting to know for all day." "OK OK So I talked to my boss my new one and she said that I would be able to live here and still keep my pay and position with the new corporation." Dean just looks at Castiel in shock and one single tear falls down his face and he smashes his lips with Castiel's. Its a feeling he has been craving ever since that faithful night. And they lived together never to be broken up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like I said this is my first ever one shot so any thing you liked or loved about it tell me any thing wrong with it let me know please


End file.
